


Without You

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't do it without one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Scene: just been appointed to teach at Hogwarts.

Without You

_I can't face the dark without you_

Her fingers threaded through his dark hair, nails lightly scraping his skull. Her touch was soft, unusual for a woman like her whose hands were normally so rough and didn't aim to comfort. Her other hand fell down to stroke his jaw and then his neck in slow movements, feeling his pulse beneath her fingertips. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the bed and into her touch and she shifted closer, stretching out further on the mattress. He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, legs drawn up and he sighed as he felt her lips press soft kisses on his head and then kiss and nip his ear.

"What's wrong Amycus?" she asked quietly by his ear as she leaned down from the bed to kiss his neck once.

"Nothing Alecto," he replied opening his eyes and turned his head to see her dark eyes gazing at him furtively.

"You're worried," she stated and her brother sighed again.

"We should be."

"It's a great honour Amycus," Alecto chided moving onto her side propping her head up onto her up-bent arm. "The Dark Lord chose  _us_  to help."

"To teach in Hogwarts," Amycus frowned. "It's going to be more challenging than you might think."

She shrugged, "What part of this war isn't going to be? But we have the trust of the Dark Lord to do this job," she smiled. "We shall teach those children exactly what the Dark Lord wants and shall be honoured for it."

Amycus still didn't look convinced and turned to look into the fire that burned nearby. "And what if we fail?"

"We won't fail," she reached out to stroke his hair again. "Why should we? We are more than capable of dealing with those children."

"Sounds a bit like hubris," her brother said and she let out a small laugh.

"It will only be hubris, dearest, is something goes drastically wrong. Which, in the light of recent events, I very much doubt." She moved again to turn his head to face her. "You worry too much Amycus. We will  _not_  fail," she repeated firmly.

He stared into his sister's eyes which were so much like his own and gave a small nod. She smiled again and leaned in, capturing his mouth. He drew her head down further so she was nearly falling off the bed and she groaned pushing herself back, smiling wickedly as Amycus got up and onto the bed once more. He traced the curve of her naked hip and then up to her breasts all the while his eyes never leaving hers.

"You know," he said as slid his body against hers placing kisses against her neck. "I couldn't do this without you."

Alecto brought his lips back to hers and moaned as his tongue swept across hers and devoured her mouth making her pant with want.

"Neither could I," she breathed and closed her eyes waiting to enter into ecstasy with him.

_fin._


End file.
